No One Spoke
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Set a bit before 'Vergil's Return'. It's about the time Trish finds out she's pregnant and a series of events, including the meet between Nero and Kyrie with Dante and Trish in a regular day that lead Trish to take a decision. Nero tries to find out the truth about them, but he gets carried away by it. Lies won't bring any good. Rated M for strong language and lemon. DxT & NxK


**Disclaimer**: I don't own dmc or any of its characters.

**AN**: Hello everyone! This was supposed to be a short story, it turned out a bit longer than expected, but here it is. This is prior to "Vergil's Return" another story of mine, for those who haven't read it. It's basically of the time Trish finds out she's pregnant, there's some romance, some angst and a little humor there, so enjoy.

* * *

**No One Spoke**

The phone rang. "Devil May Cry..." Dante's voice broke the silence of the morning while he held the phone with his shoulder. He was cleaning and polishing his guns while he listened to a desperate voice through the receiver. He was meaning to ask for the password, but this customer was such desperate that he anticipated to Dante. "Okay. Yes, I know the place" Dante kept nodding to all of what this man uttered. "We'll be there by noon. Come to my office in the afternoon to pay your debt" He hung up the phone and continued cleaning his beloved guns. He didn't even let the man ask him how much his debt would be; but well Dante never gives a number before he's done the job.

He finished with the cleaning and stood up with a loud thud. He held both guns in each hand and spun them around his first fingers before he put them back in his holsters. It was unusual for him to be up and ready for action this early in the morning; it was around 10:00am. But even more unusual to get a job this early. He went upstairs to tell Trish so she would get ready to go with him. When he opened the door to the room he found the bed empty, the light of the bathroom was on and he could hear water running, so he thought she was getting a shower. He decided to give her some time to get ready and went back to the office to wait for her.

Trish was peering herself at the mirror right after she rinsed her face. Her worn out expression manifested nothing more than the sickness she felt. A constant headache and nausea that seemed to be attacking her lately. She felt sick, but devils don't get sick. She took a deep breath and returned to bed. She felt so tired that she just didn't feel like getting up; instead she just sank herself on the bed trying to get a bit of rest, hoping that eventually her sickness would go away. Could her suspicions be true?

It was almost noon and Dante found it strange that Trish hadn't come down yet, so he went upstairs to check up on her. He opened the door to the room once again and found her still in bed.

"You're still in bed, it's almost noon!" He complained.

"I don't care, I'm tired. Leave me alone Dante..." Trish said tired.

"Tired of what?" Dante agitated a little.

"All the Fortuna thing left me really tired..." Trish said still sunk in bed.

"Yeah, you've been very lazy since then, but that's not an excuse, that was more than a month ago. And besides, you didn't do anything!" Dante raised his voice this time.

"I'm sorry, what!" Trish said upset as she sat up in bed. "If I didn't do anything as you say, it's because you didn't let me!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt! I wanted to protect you! Is that so damn hard to understand?" He said yelling. He then turned his face to the other side to avoid her look and took a deep breath while he laid his hands on his hips. _Why does every argue has to turn into a fight? _He wondered. "Listen, Trish. I have a job right now and I want you to come with me" He said a bit more relaxed now.

"What if I get hurt..." Trish said sarcastic.

Dante breathed deeply. "It's not the same! What happened in Fortuna was a big deal, this is just a ridiculous mission..."

"Then you can go on your own, 'cause I'm _**not**_ going" She said pestered.

He would never win to her. If he is stubborn, Trish is worse. "Alright. But I want you to get out of bed. I don't wanna find you here still when I come back" Dante said in a bit rough tone before he left the room.

Trish couldn't help to feel bad about this. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. She hated fighting with Dante, but sometimes he just makes it inevitable. She laid back again and sank her face on the pillow. Now she felt so sad and couldn't help to cry. Suddenly she stopped and sat up, she took the pillow which had so easily soaked in tears and she sqeezed it hard. She started thinking that it's not common for her to be crying so easily and that she gets sensitive only during that time of the month, which come to think of it, she hasn't got in a while. She was late, but she couldn't know since when. And right now, that Dante was out, it was the perfect moment to find out. So she got out of bed, she took a fast shower and got dressed. She didn't feel like wearing her usual outfit so she just wore a pair of dyed black jeans and an aqua tank top. She grabbed a black leather jacket and put it on. Then she opened one of Dante's drawers and took some money. She grabbed her purse and left the shop.

As she stepped out of the shop, a soft, fresh breeze caressed her skin. She remembered the feeling when she drives her bike and the chilling it makes her feel when the wind blows her face and makes her hair wave. It has been a while since she last drove her bike, but a change is always good and this time she decided to walk.

It were the first hours of the afternoon so there wasn't much traffic nor people walking on the streets. Plus the neighborhood it's kind of lonely. There was a pharmacy three blocks from there, so she headed there first. She was walking, her mind lost in a stream of consciousness she couldn't escape from. But the soft breeze made her feel better; perhaps she was being paranoid and all she needed was just some fresh air. She took a deep breath and continued walking. She felt so swell all of a sudden that she just found it strange, but she simply smiled. Then out of nowhere, someone stumbled upon her making her come back to reality. The strike had been so strong that she almost fell. All that bliss she had felt, rapidly turned into anger.

"Hey! Watch it you...!" She rapidly turned to look at the responsible. A hooded man passed her by, but she couldn't see his face. When she turned again to keep walking, she saw another hooded man passing by followed by three more; she glimpsed at them. Their faces looked so dark that she couldn't see any traits. Then suddenly she could see their eyes. A bright red that glowed intensely. _Demons!_ She surprised and rapidly left them behind. She didn't want to be so obvious so she didn't run, but she kept a fast pace. _I should've brought my guns..._ She kept walking fast, trying to see if they were coming behind her. She slightly turned her face from time to time to look by the corner of her eye. She could swear they were right behind her preparing to attack. She braced herself. Her heart started pounding faster and faster, she felt a sudden desperation and anxiety possess her body, until she couldn't bear it anymore and she turned back abruptly. But to her surprise, they were all gone.

She had felt them so close, had they just vanished? She'd rather not find out. The pharmacy was just a few steps away. She suspiciously walked in and looked through the glass doors trying to find them; but she saw nothing.

"Trish? Is it you?" The pharmacist asked.

"What?" She cautiously turned to look at him. "Yeah, what's up. Hi..." She said a little nervous.

"Are you okay?" The man asked concerned.

"What?" She seemed so lost in thought. "Yeah, I'm fine" She said walking to the counter, trying to relax a little.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled..." He didn't get any response, so he just changed the subject. "So how's Dante?"

"He's okay..." She said careless as she looked at the items from the showcase.

"What can I get ya? First aid kits, bandages? What do you need?"

"Umm.. Do you have holy water?" Trish asked as she grabbed a pregnacy test from the showcase.

"No..." The man said confused. "We have oxygenated water..."

"Does it burn?" Trish asked.

"No. It's to avoid pain in wounds..." He said still confused.

"Okay, then just this" She handed him the pregnancy test.

The pharmacist looked at the box she just gave him and he surprised. "Are you..."

"I wouldn't be buying it if I knew, would I?" She said sarcastic.

"You can use the bathroom in the back, if you want" He said to Trish after she paid.

"Oh, thanks" She'd better use this bathroom so Dante wouldn't suspect anyhting. She entered to the bathroom and made the test. She was desperately waiting for the results. She was so nervous that she didn't even want to look. When it was time to look, she flipped the test to look at it; she was slightly shaking. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant..." She said quietly to herself. She ran a hand through her hair as she peered herself at the mirror for the second time today and for a strange reason her expression was no longer weary as this morning, she couldn't help but smile the most satisfying smile. She put her hand at her stomach; for the first time she felt this was the right time, she did feel a little scared about what could happen, would demons try to take away her bliss once again? She wouldn't allow that anymore. She wanted to forget this morning's misunderstanding and run to Dante's arms and tell him the good news; he'd be happy like her, totally. She put the test back in the box and put it in her purse. It would be easier to tell Dante by simply showing it to him. _What would he think abut this?_ She came out of the bathroom so lost in thought, again.

"By the look of your face, that's a yes, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah..." She said quietly.

"Congratulations Trish!" The man even left the counter to go and give her a hug. "Hey, and you better stop workig with Dante"

"What? I can't do that" Trish complained.

"Of course you can. He can do all the jobs by himself. Let him bring home the bacon"

"He always does"

"Yeah, with your help. Since you came to his life, he's become even more lazy than he already was. Let him remember what working alone means. Anyways, I don't think he'll let you work anymore. When are you telling him?"

Trish just twitched her lips. "It has to be today"

"I'd pay to see his face when you tell him"

Trish raised an eyebrow and simply didn't reply. She said goodbye and left. She wanted to prepare him a special dinner to then drop the bomb; so she headed to the minimarket nearby and bought some things. On the way home she bumped into Lady, whom offered her a ride home. Trish was tired already so she accepted. She jumped on to Lady's bike and now she would feel that breeze again blowing her skin and hair. She was carrying just one of those brown paper bags, so she set it in front of her to keep it from falling. Trish grasped from Lady's waist then Lady speeded up.

The feeling was exactly as she remembered, it was good at first, but then the speed simply reminded her that she's pregnant and dizzy.

"Hey, why so nervous? Are you hiding something?" Lady asked as she slightly turned her face towards Trish.

"What! No!" Trish said surprised. _Am I that transparent?_

They arrived to the Devil May Cry shop. Trish was starting to feel not only dizzy but sick from the ride. She closed her eyes tightly, her head was spinning. Trish got off the bike and held herself from Lady's shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look pale" Lady said.

Trish started breathing profoundly and put a hand over her chest. She was trying to control her nausea, it could be the worst way to give one away. "I'm okay. It's just that I haven't eaten today" She said softly.

Lady didn't buy that, but she had no choice. "Is Dante home?"

"No. He's out on a mission, he should be back soon" Trish said.

Lady just twitched her lips. "I wanted to kick his ass for making you starve to death!"

"Oh no! It's just that I didn't feel like eating"

"What? Are you sick? You eat more than Dante, how come you don't feel like eating?" Lady surprised. "And since when do you defend him?"

"I'm okay. I've been feeling a little sick lately that's all" Trish said as she grabbed the bag. She wanted to tell Lady the truth but she didn't even know they have a relationship, let alone their marriage, and now pregnant... too many news for once.

Lady felt there was something wrong. Devils are not supposed to feel sick, but she couldn't think of anything. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah thanks. And thanks for the ride" Trish headed to the entrance of the shop.

"Well, say hello to Dante for me and that I'll kick his ass later!" Lady yelled and then left.

Trish walked in to the shop and Dante had already returned. He was sitting behind his desk, talking to the customer from the last job. He was collecting his money.

"Trish! Where the hell have you been? I was worried about you!" Dante stood up from his chair, careless of the man in front of him, as if he didn't exist.

"I went out shopping" Trish said simply.

Dante approached to her and left the man sitting there alone.

When he arrived home earlier from the job and didn't find Trish, he panicked. He even thought that she was so upset with him that she had got tired of him and left. He remembered he did say 'I don't want to find you here still', but he meant in bed not out of his life or else. She had left him once, so he did feel a little scared that she could do it again.

"Dante, we need to talk" Trish said serious as Dante took the bag from her hands.

"Yeah, I wanna tell you something too" He said a bit intrigued about what she could have to say. "Listen, babe. I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I didn't mean to bother you, it's just that you make me worry about you..."

"It's okay Dante. I'm used to that already" She said as she saw the man standing up and coming their way. She took the bag from Dante's hands and headed to the kitchen.

Dante kept pensive for a moment. _You're used to what? Fighting? Or me asking for forgiveness?_ He then tried to stop her but the man stood on his way.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Dante. I'll be leaving now. I'll let you make up with your wife" The man said as he shook Dante's hand with both of his hands.

"What?" Dante surprised a little for this man's intrusion. _Are we that obvious?_ "No, thanks to you. I'm glad we got to an agreement. Now that everything's settled, you may go"

The man left, so now Dante hurried to Trish's side. She had gone to the kitchen to unpack things.

"Are you okay babe?" Dante asked a bit worried as he saw Trish washing up her face at the kitchen's sink. He approached to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm okay Dante. I felt a little sick, that's all" She said as she turned over and grabbed a small towel to dry her face. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?" She asked emotionless. She wanted to keep Dante's interest.

"No. In fact, ummm... I wanted to tell you that I bumped into Nero today and I invited him and his girlfriend to dinner tonight"

"You what!" Trish shocked. "Why didn't you ask me first!"

"What's the big deal? We'll order pizza, whatever"

"The food is not the problem. I mean, look at this place Dante, it's a mess!" Trish's sickness had suddenly disappeared. Now she was a bit angry.

"I don't think they'd care about it. Relax babe, it's still a couple of hours before they arrive"

"And you say it so calmed" Trish said upset as she hurried up with the cleaning and dinner. Now, instead of preparing a nice, special dinner for two, she was gonna have to make it for four. At least she bought enough ingredients.

"Sorry, I didn't think it could bother you"

"Dante, shut up will ya?" Trish said bothered as she prepared for all the cleaning job.

"What did you want to tell me?" Dante asked.

"Forget about it. It's gonna have to wait" Trish said as she started setting all the furniture of the office to its rightful place.

Dante with no other choice, decided to just throw himself on his chair and relax for Trish. He propped up his feet on the desk, laid his head back and closed his eyes. For moments he opened them slightly and look at Trish. He imagined her wearing those french maids' costumes. Trish was bent over most of the time and in front of his eyes, so at least he pretty much enjoyed the view, even though Trish was mad at him. And this fact just made it sexier for him. He always gets horny when she gets mad and she looks pretty sexy when she's upset, and those suggestive, probably intentional positions she put herself at just made him get a hard on, he couldn't help it. But he was so relaxed that he fell asleep.

Trish continued cleaning at the kitchen and started preparing dinner. She wanted to have everything ready for when they'd arrive. She finished at the kitchen and with dinner so now she meant to go upstairs and change her outfit. Not that she cared much, but she wanted to give a good impression for their first meet.

Dante woke up due to the delicious smell coming from the kitchen and the fact that Trish was making a lot of noise.

"Mmmm... what's that smell?" Dante asked.

"Dinner" Trish said dryly.

"Hey! Where you going?" Dante caught her by her hips.

"Upstairs. I'll wear something better"

"What for? You look great like this" Said Dante. He was wearing his usual outfit, except for the coat.

"Yeah, but I wanna give a good first impression"

"First? Nero already knows you and about his girlfriend you don't have to worry about"

"He met Gloria, not Trish. So he doesn't know me. And besides, he doesn't even know I exist. Why would he imagine you have a wife?" She said as she freed from him and headed upstairs.

"They don't have to know..." Dante said loudly for Trish to listen.

_So he's planning to hide our relationship with them too... _Trish changed her clothes and wore a beautiful red dress. It had some cleavage but still looked pretty decent; it was a bit above the knee, a little tight on the waist and a little loose from the hips. She came down the stairs right after she heard a door knock and voices.

"Hey kid! I'm glad you could make it" Dante said cheerfully as he patted Nero's back.

Nero felt weird for such a warm welcome, it seemed out of character from Dante. "Yeah, it's good to see you again. Thanks for inviting us" He said hesitating a little.

"Hi there..." Trish said as she revealed herself through the shadows of the office.

"Well hello...and you are?" Nero said almost speechless.

"I believe you have met Trish..." Said Dante as he introduced them.

"Umm... no... I'd totally remember her" Nero said breathless, dumbfounded by her beauty.

"You might remember me as Gloria" Trish said simply.

"What? From The Order? But-but you look different" Nero hesitated.

"I was in disguise, undercover, you know? It was a little magic trick. Dante recognized me instantly" She turned to look at Dante for a moment, they stared at each other naughtily, remembering that time at Fortuna when Dante saw 'Gloria' for the first time. She turned back to Nero and Kyrie and shook hands, while Dante was still lost in his memory.

Nero seemed to be trying to remember something. "Wait, wait. I remember you. I just had a glimpse at you. You were beside Dante when the Savior sucked me in right?"

"Yes, that's right. That was me" Trish said cheering.

"But you were wearing a black leather outfit that time, right?" Said Nero. _To think you and Gloria are the same... _Nero almost drooled. _Damn you Dante!_

"For having just a glimpse, that was a very good observation" Trish said slyly.

Dante was still lost in his thoughts but he was listening to their conversation too.

"So you must be Dante's girlfriend?" Nero tried guessing.

"Oh no, not really" Trish said sultry as she nudged on Dante's side.

"Girlfriend, no! I'm not into that kind of thing" Dante said mindless.

"Then what a fool you are..." Nero said quietly as he kept thinking that any man could want Trish and Dante was missing a good chance with her.

"Not always..." Trish said as she did get to hear his quiet voice.

"You would make a wonderful couple anyways" Kyrie said charming.

"Oh that's very nice of you" Trish replied.

Nero still wanted to figure out what was their 'thing'. "And you live here?" Nero asked pensive.

"Yes, we work together. We're...partners..." Said Trish.

"Aaha..." Nero kept pensive. He didn't buy that. No man would have such a gorgeous woman living with him and be nothing. Much less, such a sexy, beautiful woman as Trish, who could resist?

Dante is not that stupid and the little he knows him, Dante is such an easy man. And Trish seems like a very seductive woman... the way she talks, the way she moves, she's just so irresistible.

"Shall we?" Trish said motioning them to come in to the living room.

Both Nero and Kyrie walked to the living room.

"Dante!" Trish yelled quietly barely moving her lips. "Why are you so pensive? C'mon!" She tried to follow Nero and Kyrie too, but Dante embraced her from behind and whispered to her ear.

"I was remembering the first time I saw you as Gloria and how I made love to you right there at the Castle in Fortuna...it was so exciting..." Dante said teasing as he pulled Trish closer to him. He had a hand at her abdomen and the other a bit above her chest. He seemed to be wanting to pull down the shoulder straps of her dress. He moved the hand from her abdomen to her hips, very slowly in a seductive way. "Oh Trish..." He said whispering to her ear. He had a glimpse at her cleavage from over her shoulders. "You shouldn't have worn this dress...I'm like a bull and you're wearing red. I'm gonna thrust you with my _horn_..." He whispered seductively as he shove his hardened crotch at her ass, rubbing slowly. His hand slowly roaming to her ass and squeezing it hard while the other roamed to her neck; her soft skin seemed so perfect to nibble.

"Dante!" She yelled quietly. "Control yourself and control your _horn_! We have company" She said as she moved away from Dante. She made sure that neither Nero nor Kyrie had been looking at them. Luckily, they were having a look at the office.

Dante still had some trophies hanging on the walls, plus swords attracting Nero's attention; but Nero was far more intrigued about Dante and Trish and what they were hiding. He pretended he was looking at the swords but he was actually glancing at them suspectively.

"You want them to suspect about us? This was your idea in the first place!" Trish said a bit upset.

"I don't care..." Dante said quietly as he pulled her closer again. He grasped her neck and brought her face close to his; her ruby red lips so irresistible to him, he couldn't help it. He savored her lips in a seducing kiss and slightly bit her upper lip craving for more.

"Dante stop!" Trish said quietly. "Can't you wait till they go?"

"Nope. I want you now, I can't control baby. It's your fault for wearing this"

"It's just a dress" Trish replied.

"I love it when you wear a dress, you make it easier for me..." Dante said not wanting to let go.

Nero actually did see when Dante kissed Trish, he played the fool though.

"You have lipstick on your lips" Trish warned Dante.

Dante removed the lipstick with the back of his hand. "You kill me baby..."

Dante and Trish joined them in the living room acting normal, though Nero also saw when Dante rubbed off the lipstick from his lips; how would he explain that?

They all had a seat at the living room, Dante and Trish sat on the love seat (pretty convenient) while Nero and Kyrie sat on the larger sofa. Nero was studying their behavior, their every move towards each other. They couldn't fool him, they wouldn't.

"So... those are nice swords you got back there" Nero said as he got settled on the sofa; he laid his arms on the top edge of the sofa.

"Oh, those...yeah. My devil arms. I got plenty" Dante said as he unconsciously put a hand over Trish's legs. Trish had her legs crossed, so her dress had pulled up a little bit, revealing more skin exactly where Dante laid his hand. He caressed her legs roaming his hand to her thighs, until Trish stopped him without making much fuss about it. She pretended to be unnoticed. Dante realized what he was doing so he just put his arm around Trish's shoulder (surely that wouldn't cause any trouble), but to Nero that was also suspicious. Dante kept telling the stories of how he got his devil arms, even from his new ones he acquired at Fortuna.

"How come you got all those at Fortuna and I didn't get a thing?" Nero complained.

"That's because you didn't kill any powerful demon kid" Said Dante, and before Nero could reply he added... "And the Savior was nothing more than a cheap puppet. He wasn't a real demon"

"That's too bad. I wish I could have gotten at least one like your devil arms" Nero said disappointed.

"What are you talking about kid! You got the best! Yamato!" Dante said furious. "If you don't appreciate my gift then you should give it back, you ungrateful..."

"Wo wo, calm down. Thanks, I do appreciate it. It must mean a lot to you considering..." He didn't know what else to say. "... but it's not a devil arm like yours"

Dante raised an eyebrow in discontent. "It's way better" Dante said serious. "You have no idea of how powerful it is. It chose you, so against that, I can do nothing"

After that being said, there was an awkward silence that Dante tried to brake by offering them a drink. He stood up and brought a bottle of red wine from a wine rack he has in a corner of his office. He brought the wine glasses and served each a glass of wine. He took a seat again next to Trish and again he started rubbing her legs. He discreetly stared at her from head to toes, she looked so sexy that he just couldn't resist anymore. Trish moved his hand from her legs and he just put it back around her shoulders; he started caressing her skin so delicately with his fingertips and Nero simply continued studying them.

Now Trish was telling them her story, how she met Dante and how they became 'partners' and the fact that she is a demon. Nero and Kyrie kinda freaked out a bit at first, but then they understood that Trish has no evil in her anymore; as for the lust for blood and battle well, that's another story, she can't deny her nature. But all those desires are just for good, she would never kill an innocent.

"...we have lived and worked together ever since" Trish was saying.

Dante had his arm around her shoulders still, but he was holding his glass with that hand. It still had a couple sips left.

"How have you lived with this guy for so many years?" Nero wondered.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean kid?" Dante complained. "I'm the best man any woman could wish for"

"I did leave him once, but I came back..." Trish said thoughtfully.

Dante paralyzed for a moment.

"Why did you leave him?" Kyrie asked.

All of a sudden, Trish's expression changed to serious, she seemed sad. "I-I..." She hesitated.

Dante felt a chill down his spine. That was something that he wanted to know too. Why had she left him? He slightly shook and spilled the remaining wine over her breasts.

"Dante!" Trish yelled as she stood up fast and tried to clean and dry herself with a napkin.

"I'm sorry beautiful, let me give you a hand" Said Dante as he stood up and left his glass on the centre table. Dante took another napkin and tried to dry her breasts. Trish just took his hands off her breasts, that didn't look quite well. "Don't worry babe, it's red wine over a red dress, it's barely visible..."

Trish just glared at him. "I'll go check on dinner" She said as she headed to the kitchen.

Dante followed her. "We'll be right back" He said to Nero and Kyrie and entered to the kitchen right after Trish.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Trish said pissed. "You did it on purpose!"

"Shhhh...keep it down. You don't want them to hear us"

Trish simply twitched her lips expecting an answer.

"You were talking too much babe..." Dante said to excuse himself.

"I was not telling them the whole story anyway or anything that could compromise us" She said as she turned and turn on the stove to heat dinner.

"I know babe..." Dante said more relaxed and whispered softly as he approached to her from the back and embraced her with his arms. His lips brushed her ear and trailed down to her neck. She could feel his breath brushing her skin very temptingly. "I just wanted to be alone with you for a moment" He whispered as his uncontrollable lips started kissing her neck very softly. His hands roamed throughout her body starting at her voluptuous breasts, he sqeezed them softly, then his hands followed their way down, caressing her sides until they reach her hips. He slowly moved a hand to her sex and rubbed it over her dress. He turned her over and looked at her passionately; that intense look that always makes her give in.

"Dante..." She faltered.

"Shh..." He shut her up as his lips brushed hers and a soft kiss turned into a rough urge to possess each other.

"Dante no!" She said desperate as she freed from his arms and walked to the fridge. The heat of the stove was making her heat up too, she needed to cool off. "Dante, we can't do this right now" She said panting while she opened the fridge; she was just feeling a cooling breeze when Dante caught her from behind and closed the fridge.

"Ohh yes we can" He said as he kissed her roughly again and his hands went crazy.

She tried escaping from him, but it was inevitable. "Dante, they could see us"

"And you think I care?" Dante stopped for a second to then just push her hard against the fridge. He clung to her body tightly making her feel his _excitement_. Oh she loves the feel of his hardened crotch; she wouldn't resist any longer. He was meaning to pull down her panties but to his surprise or maybe not much surprise, she wasn't wearing any. "Where's your panties?"

"I forgot to put them on..." She said teasing.

"Oh how convenient..." He just zipped down his pants and let the beast loose. "Makes it easier for me"

"Dante no... please..." She pleaded, but she was helpless. She felt so much desire for him that she could barely move. She felt her limbs heavy and uncontrollable; the slightest touch would make her fall into his unstoppable desires.

Dante just kissed her intensely and she surrendered to him. He slid a finger into her opening and felt her wetness. Oh he felt that smoothness between his fingers as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and penetrated her with his fingers. She felt every touch intensifying her pleasure as her desires grew stonger. She wanted him as bad as he did; she felt so horny that a simple blow from Dante's lips felt orgasmic on her skin; so he'd fulfill her desires, but he'd make her need him even more. He loves to make her want him.

He kept teasing her with kisses and the exact caresses right where she weakens. "Oh Dante...do it now, don't tortue me..." She pleaded and panted. Her heart was in a race that kept intensifying as his shaft just brushed her sensitive skin between her legs. Oh she wanted him inside of her. She felt like an explosion inside of her already and he was just starting. "Oh Dante...ram it in!" She couldn't take that much pleasure, that need, urge to have him inside of her.

"Shh..." Dante covered her mouth with one of his hands and raised one of her legs with the other and held it at his side. Her expression of pleasure, something he always enjoys. The lust in her just triggers him to be more lustful and with a strong thrust, he penetrated her.

"Ahh...haa...mm...hmm..." She moaned strongly but quietly, trying to make the least noise possible, plus Dante's hand was still over her mouth. He knew well that she wouldn't keep that quiet, but she hates to have her mouth covered. So she grasped his hand and made it aside right when he penetrated her deeper, making her moan harder. " Ahhh..." She tried closing her mouth to make the sound less audible. "Mmm...hmm..." She breathed deeply.

He thrust her strongly for a little while feeling how she tightened with every thrust. He raised her other leg and she wrapped them around his lower back as he had her held tight by her hips and so tight against the fridge. He kept pounding her strongly while she grabbed hold of the sides of the fridge, changing her hold to the top edge of the fridge from time to time.

Nero and Kyrie were still sitting at the sofa, waiting. Kyrie noticed Nero's interest in Dante and Trish's relationship so she just insisted that it was not of his concern; if there was something going on between them amd they didn't want to tell, then it was their decision and he should respect that. But Nero was not gonna stand there with his hands in his pockets, no. He didn't want to have a lingering doubt.

Nero heard that strong moan from Trish so it caught his attention. He stood up, Kyrie complained a bit and tried to keep him calmed, but he just said he was having a look around. He slowly walked to the center of the office, supposedly with no specific interest, just 'watching'. He literally stood there with his hands in his pockets near Dante's desk. The door to the kitchen was close, so he started approaching to it very discreetly. The stove was still on, dinner was still heating up so he perceived a very pleasant smell; it made his appetite excite. But as he got closer to the kitchen door, not only his appetite would excite, but he would.

The kitchen door has a small glass at the upper part to be able to see through. He was getting closer to that small glass window to have a look. He could sense a strange noise coming from the kitchen. He was about to peer through the small window when Kyrie called him.

"Nero! What are you doing?" Kyrie asked quietly, almost whispering.

"Just having a look, for if they need a hand" Nero excused himself. "Smells like dinner already"

Innocently, Kyrie believed he meant to help, so she stayed there sitting on the sofa.

As Nero peered through the glass, his eyes almost burst out and his mouth agaped. _I knew it! _The only sight he had was of Dante's back, he was completely dressed but Trish's position was quite more compromising, plus those movements of hips were revealing more than the evident. Trish's bare legs were tightened at Dante's lower back, her arms upward, her hands held tight from the top of the fridge. Her breasts were close to Dante's head level, he just moved his head a bit down and he was there; and all Nero could see, was Dante satisfying his hunger at her appealing bosom; by the expression of her face, she was enjoying it very much.

"Holy crap...!" Nero said to himself slow and quietly as he tried not to be seen from the inside. He felt a certain arousal that just kept him looking, though he wanted to look elsewhere.

Suddenly Kyrie stood up surprising Nero. "Do they need a hand? Why do you stand there?" She asked innocently. She meant to get closer to him but he stopped her.

Nero turned around abruptly to look at Kyrie. "No, no! I'm sure they can do it on their own" Nero said nervously. _I could use a hand though..._

"Why are you so nervous? Are you okay Nero?"

Nero turned over again to avoid her look. He hadn't realized that this whole situation had awaken his desires. He definitely didn't want Kyrie to see him like that; not yet. "Nothing, nothing. Just get back to the couch, I'll be right with you" He tried to calm down, but he felt an itch down there that he couldn't handle. _Damn demonic senses!_ He could hear everything as if he were in there too. He had to avoid it, but he couldn't help to peek again. This time, he had a worse sight, well better, but not good for his condition at the moment.

Dante kept thrusting Trish hardly against the fridge. Nero could hear not only Trish's moans, but Dante's faint moans too (that wasn't very appealing for him though) and he heard Trish panting 'Oh Dante, Dante! Harder...!Ahhh!' He couldn't hear no more, he was gonna go crazy. The hairs of his whole body had stood up; well not only the hairs... He saw the whole climax thing. _What a perfect timing..._

Nero rapidly moved away from the door and hurried to the couch. He sat beside Kyrie feeling a little agitated. He saw his arousal was more than noticeable so he rapidly grabbed a cushion and put it over his lap.

"What is it Nero?" Kyrie asked startled.

Nero gulped. He was starting to sweat a little. "Nothing!" He said hesitant. He couldn't erase that image from his mind. _Why can't Kyrie be like Trish?_ He wondered. He looked at Kyrie and without notice, he pictured her naked. _Damn!_ He looked elsewhere.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kyrie insisted. She got very close to Nero. Her soft breasts carressed his arm and part of his chest. The feel of it just drove him crazy. He was struggling to control himself; he had never felt such horny before. "You're sweating a lot..." She reached her hand to his forehead and felt him hot. She caressed his face. "You're so hot..." Kyrie said with that innocet, sweet voice of hers, that right now, was getting Nero to the limits of his arousal.

Nero gulped. "I'm okay" He said desperate as he tilted his head back on the couch. Kyrie touched his chest and felt his heart pounding fast and hard. _Ohh Kyrie, please stop...!_ He was suffering very much and she was not helping; her breasts pressing harder against his arm and part of his chest again. He tried controlling his hands but he couldn't resist. He slid his clawed hand down her back, very slowly, tempting. He pulled her closer to him and lowered his hand till he almost reached her bottom. With his left hand he grabbed her chin and pulled her closer into a kiss. She responded to him but she surprised a lot. He started kissing her nicely and then it seemed he wanted to eat her alive. He then started pushing her onto the couch trying to get upon her, but she stopped him.

"Slow down Nero. What's gotten into you?" Kyrie said taken aback.

Nero moved back. "Sorry. I-I-I just..." He didn't know what to say. _Ahh I need to get laid._

Kyrie felt a little embarrassed. Nero had never behaved like that before; she felt so much lust in him. Suddenly, yells were heard coming from the kitchen. "Are they fighting?"

"It seems that way" Nero said relaxing a bit. _Phew! Saved by the yell_.

"What could have happened? They seemed to be fine" Kyrie wondered.

"Who knows..." _If I would blow my load like Dante just did, I wouldn't be fighting_.

Moments Before...

"Oh Dante, Dante! Harder...!" Trish panted. "Ahh...ahh...ohhh!" She came so stongly. Her muscles tightening inside and palpitating so much that Dante couldn't hold it longer. He had her pinned against the fridge, his hands holding her from her hips and ass; her legs tightly pressed at his sides and lower back. He barely had a chance to pull it out from her and he spewed all over her dress. He loose one of his hands and put it against the fridge. "Ah...ah...ahh..." He was breathing fast. He took a deep breath and tried to regain himself. "Oh Trish...ahh..." He breathed deeply. "I'm sorry baby..."

"Dante! You keep ruining my dress!" She put down a leg, then the other and stood up straight. Her dress was all covered up in cum right at the middle of it, a bit lower than the stomach.

"Sorry... when you wash it it's gonna be like new"

"But I'm wearing it now!" She walked to the sink beside the stove. Dinner was overheating. She turned off the stove and tried to clean her dress. "You should've come inside of me" She said a bit mad.

"You crazy? I could get you pregnant!" Dante said as he zipped up his pants and got closer to her.

"Would it be so bad for you?" Trish said a bit upset.

"No! But we're fine like this. We don't need any more responabilities right now" Dante said simply, without thinking. He never thought that would hurt her.

Trish didn't reply. She just started acting upset and moving things strongly and making a lot of noise with chairs and the plates and all as she set the table.

"Hey! Why are you so mad?" Dante asked foolishly. "What did I say?" Dante stood beside her and tried to hold her.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled.

"Hey! Calm down babe. Keep it down will ya? They could hear us"

"Oh, so now you care we have company!" She kept yelling.

"Hey! Keep it down alright?" He said roughly as he held her wrist tightly. He loose her wrist. "You wanna have a baby, is that it?"

"I don't want to change your plans!" She said harshly.

"Look at me baby" He grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards him. Her eyes were full of contained tears. "I didn't mean what I said"

"Of course you did. You didn't even have to think, it came naturally" She complained. She couldn't keep looking at him.

"Trish, that's not true... I..."

"Nevermind Dante" She said emotionless and turned away from him.

"I thought we had just made up and we're worse"

Trish turned to look at him. "You're an asshole, you konw that?"

He just twitched his lips. "I'll go tell them dinner's ready" He headed to the office.

Dante came out of the kitchen with a sorrowful expression. "Hey! Dinner's ready, if you wanna come" He tried to keep his usual tone of voice.

_I'd love to..._ "Is everything alright?" Nero asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He said foolish.

"Umm... nothing" Nero said as he and Kyrie stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll be right with you, I'll just go get something" Dante said as he headed to the wine rack to get another bottle.

Trish never took her purse upstairs, it was still there at the kitchen. She grabbed the pregnancy test, she kept it in her hands for a little while, staring focusedly at it, as if something could change. Then she just threw it away. Dante would never know, at least she wouldn't tell him. She'd wait till it'd start to show and see what Dante thinks. A tear ran down her cheek, then that same momet Nero and Kyrie entered to the kitchen. They heard her sob; she was turned away and as she heard them, she rapidly wiped her tears and tried to recover herself.

"Are you okay?" Kyrie asked sweetly. She approached to Trish and rubbed her back.

"Yeah. I'm okay, thanks" She faked a smile. "So... shall we?" Trish had the table set. She served them a plate after they sat down. She served hers and was about to sit down when Dante came in. She didn't even want to look at him; she just turned her sight down and sat.

Dante put the bottle at the center of the table and found his plate was not served. "Hey! And where's my plate?" He complained. "You didn't serve me?"

"You can do it yourself" Trish said arrogantly.

Dante didn't reply and just served himself his dinner, then he sat down next to Trish. It was evident that they had argued before and were mad at each other.; the atmosphere felt a little tense and Dante was still trying to figure out why was she so mad. He served himself a glass of wine, and served them a glasss too.

"I'm not drinking" Trish said despicably.

"Fine, then I'll drink it" He said a bit upset.

Nero and Kyrie felt a little awkward. "This is really good, you made it?" Nero asked Trish to break the ice a little bit. The tension mostly.

"Yeah" She faked a smile.

"Well, it's delicious" He insisted.

"Thanks Nero"

"Yeah, it's really good!" Said Dante. "Why don't you ever cook for me like this?"

Trish just turned to look at Dante and glared at him. "You don't deserve it" She turned her face away from Dante and continued eating.

Okay Nero's compliment hadn't turn out right, Dante had to ruin it. Nero didn't know how to make this moment less awkward. What had Dante done to her that she got so pissed? It was evident that Trish was the only upset one and Dante was just like Nero trying to find out how to make it better.

Trish started feeling a little sick. She excused herself and stood up from the table. She took her plate and put it beside the sink. Suddenly she felt her head reeling. Dante saw her a little shaky, wobbly and he didn't hesitate and hurried to her side. She felt herself faint; she wondered why did she have to feel so sick precisely today, Dante could suspect her state. But there was nothing she could do to control her sickness. She struggled to not lose consciousness. She had grasped from the edge of the counter when Dante was already beside her, holding her to keep her from falling.

"Are you okay my love?" Dante asked worried.

"Let go of me Dante, I'm fine!" She complained as she took Dante's hands off her and straightened herself.

"Calm down babe" Dante replied giving a step back. It was evident that she didn't want him close to her at the moment. "Are you sure you're alright? You look pale, you should sit down"

"I'm okay Dante!" She said harshly.

Dante felt kind of humiliated. She had to talk to him like that in front of them? They were supposed to hide their relationship and she just kept making evident that they are more than just partners. He felt a little upset too. He was just trying to help her and she simply made him aside. He grabbed the bottle of wine and went to the office.

Nero and Kyrie looked at each other; Nero would go talk to Dante and Kyrie with Trish. Nero followed Dante to the office; to his surprise, Dante was laid back on his chair behind the desk drinking from the bottle of wine.

"What happened?" Nero asked.

"That's none of your business!" Dante said mad.

"Hey, I just want to help"

"Help? How old are you kid, 18?" Dante complained.

"20 actually..."

"And you think you can come and teach me about women? C'mon kid, you can't even help yourself" Said Dante, then he kept drinking. "And besides, you don't know her as I do. It'll pass"

"Alright, that's true. You must know her pretty well, and so profoundly" Nero said implying something.

Dante stopped drinking and frowned. "What are you talking about kid?" Dante said pensive.

"I saw you and Trish in the kitchen..." Nero said suspiciously.

"You saw us...when?" Dante started hesitating.

"Before dinner" Nero said simply.

"You what!" Dante did feel a little pissed and even straightened on his chair. "You were spying on us?"

"It was coincidence..." Nero excused himself. "Anyway, you cant hide she's your girlfriend, there's too many signs"

"She's not my girlfriend" Dante said empathically. "So you were spying huh?" Dante felt a little more important, he relaxed a bit and forgot all the incident for a moment. "Hope you didn't get too horny for looking at me" He said mocking.

"Looking at you?" Nero said frowning with a mischievous look.

"Hey! Watch it! You're talking about my..." Dante muted. "Haha, clever kid, clever. But not that much"

"You were about to admit it!" Nero said playfully.

"Admit what?" Dante played the fool. "What is your damn interest about it?" He wondered.

"Admit you have a relationship with her" Nero insisted.

"I never said I didn't"

"So you accept it..." Nero said with his eyes fully opened, expectantly.

"Forget it kid" Dante grinned then put the bottle on the desk.

Meanwhile Kyrie was trying to convince Trish that Dante is a good man and that he loves her very much, that he cares for her and worries. Trish didn't want to say anything, accept or deny their relationship; Kyrie put a finger on her lips and said that she didn't need any words to notice the love they share, there is no need to lie when the answers are evident.

"One has to be blind to not notice" Kyrie said sweetly as she looked into Trish's blurry eyes. "I know we've just met and maybe you don't trust me like to tell me your problems. I don't know what he did to you to make you feel like this, but there's no point on being upset, it doesn't make anything better and just makes both feel bad"

Trish lowered her look and reconsidered. Kyrie was right, she was upset with Dante for something he was not even aware of; the atmosphere gets tense and it just keeps distance between them, where's the point in that? She relaxed a bit. She'd try to make things better, but still she wouldn't tell him about her pregnancy. She'd teach him a lesson; though in the end she could be the one to learn the lesson.

"Thank you Kyrie" Trish said sincerely.

"My pleasure. I guess Nero and I will be leaving now. You need to talk things out with Dante" Kyrie said as she took Trish's hands and held them tight. "Thanks for dinner" She said then loosened her hands and headed to the office. She met Nero there and told him it was time to leave, Nero surprised a bit but he agreed.

Nero and Kyrie thanked Dante for inviting them and for a strange reason, Dante felt he needed to appologize to them for the strange evening; they said he had nothing to feel sorry about, but even so, he appologized.

When they left, Dante hurried to the kitchen with Trish. He came in slowly and got close to her. "Hey..." He said as he stood right in front of her. "I'm sorry for what I said, can you forgive me?" He asked as he took her hands in his.

Trish just nodded. "I'm sorry too. It's just that...that time of the month is coming and I get grumpy you know" She had never lied to Dante with something of this nature, something really important; she'd come to learn that lies are never good and life is unexpected, and one night things could change and her lie could be the reason of chaos.

"Oh, you should've said so! I was starting to worry!" Dante said relieved. He alike Trish, had been thinking lately that it had been a while since her last period, but now she cleared his doubts, he felt relieved; though it was a complete and fat lie that she knew that sooner than later was going to be revealed.

After that night, things started returning to normalcy. There was still a certain reject that Trish felt towards Dante, perhaps because he was oblivious to the truth. But it had been her decision and the more time passed, the harder it was for her to find the right words and the right time to tell him that he's gonna be a father. Until one wild night, a dramatic turn of events would force her to reveal the truth in a time of fated chaos, an unchangeable destiny would set them apart; though things happen for a reason. And an inevitable hunt to the depths of hell would end up with an unexpected encounter that would leave them breathless.

* * *

**AN**: please leave your reviews. If you hadn't read Vergil's Return, this is the time to start. For those who have read it, well you know what happens next. Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and reviewing, means a lot to me.

I'll keep going back in time, next story will be about that lapse of time not show in mission 4 of the anime, my point of view based on Vergil's Return. I base all my stories on this one, hope I explained myself right. Stay tuned for future stories, hope I can upload soon.


End file.
